S1:E1-Riders to the Rescue
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: A girl named Lisetta shows up on the Edge, and they take her under their wing. But something is weird about her, and two people are determined to find out, especially one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for abandoning you! You probably hate me for it. I've been busy with my YouTube channel 'Paya Films' and I've only got 14 subs. So, I'm trying to up the count. I upload a lot of things on there and I'm uploading an MEP soon so go check it out if you want.**

 **I give credit to BeyondTheClouds777 for the inspiration of starting my own 'series' or 'tv show' of rtte. Thanks!**

 **Anyways, to the story!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**

* * *

Riders to the Rescue

It was a normal day on the Edge. Heather and Astrid went out to practice their throwing and hang out when they heard a scream coming from one of the small rocks.

They jumped onto their dragons and flew in the direction of the scream. The others had also heard it, because they came flying too.

When the Riders got to the foundation of rocks, they saw a girl their age that was surrounded by a bunch of dragons. She had brown eyes and tan hair, and was very pretty.

She looked up and saw them.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Take down the other dragons, guys. I'll get the girl," Hiccup ordered.

He swooped down and helped the girl onto Toothless, assuring her that he was harmless.

They all flew back to the Edge.

"Thank you so much," she said. "My name is Lisetta."

"What were you doing out there?" Fishlegs asked.

"My family and I were sailing to meet other family on another island when a Scauldrons attacked us, crashing our boat onto the rocks and stranding me there. My mother and father, uh, tried swimming to get to your base but never came back. You know, we could see your foundation."

"I'm sorry about that. You are welcome to stay with us here until you're ready to go to the family you were going to meet," Hiccup offered.

Heather made a gesture to Astrid, and they excused themselves.

"Something's fishy," Heather said.

"Oh no, not _this_ again," Astrid joked, giving Heather a gentle punch.

"Haha. But I'm serious. She said her boat crashed into those rocks, but we saw no shipwreck. And she sounded very unsure when she explained her parents."

"I'm sure she's keeping the whole truth from us because she needs to get to know us. But I believe her Astrid said, turning around to leave.

As she did, she saw Lisetta laughing and smiling with Hiccup. She turned back to Heather.

"Let's get to the bottom of this," she said, frowning.

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter! It's very short...**

 **Hope you like it so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I'm back! OMG, I didn't mean to leave for so long lol.**

 **I'm busy on Wattpad right now, sorry! ( TheSmallestRebel)**

 **I reached 180 followers on Wattpad! Again, I'm sorry for leaving.**

 **Also, it would be so helpful if you could support my YouTube channel, Paya Films. It's a weird name, I'm trying to change it. I just reached 40 subs...**

 **I kept thinking about Fanfiction for the past** ** _months!_** **I was like... How do I go back on? Will people even read my stories?**

 **I hope you'll like my books! I'll try not to leave for such a long period EVER AGAIN!**

* * *

A couple weeks later, Heather and Astrid met up in the woods. They both had their axes out in case someone like Ryker would come. Lisetta had been acting weird around them, and they realized they had to start investigating.

"Lisetta isn't in the guest hut," Heather whispered. Astrid frowned.

"If this is another 'working for the enemy' situation I'm going to explode," she groaned.

Heather laughed and punched Astrid in the arm.

"We need to find her now," Astrid said. Heather nodded and they flew off in seperate directions.

* * *

 _*time skip half an hour cos author is lazy*_

* * *

"Astrid!" Heather cried, flying towards her. "Astrid, she's at the cliff! The one facing the opposite of the boar pit!"

"Let's go," Astrid grinned.

* * *

 _*time skip again*_

* * *

The girls circled in the air above Lisetta, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff. She looked as if she were waiting for someone.

"Lisetta!" someone yelled. Astrid and Heather jumped off their dragons and landed in a tree above her. Windshear and Stormfly to another tree, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Lisetta, I thought you wanted to meet on the other side, at the boar pit!" the person sighed, gasping for air.

"Sorry Hiccup, I"m just sort of lost in my mind right now."

"What's getting you?"

"Nothing," Lisetta curled up, resting her head between her knees.

What is going on? Astrid mouthed to Heather. Heather shrugged and turned back to Hiccup and Lisetta.

"You can tell me," Hiccup assured her. Lisetta sighed.

"It's the blonde headed girl. She's just so stupid," Lisetta murmered. Astrid stiffened and reached for her axe, only to be stopped by Heather.

"I'm sorry, but that _blonde_ is named _Astrid_ , so could you call her that?" Hiccup growled.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, she hates me! She keeps glancing at me weirdly and then runs off with the black haired girl, Heather. They probably talk about me. I'm just trying to keep up with all of you. You don't know what it's like."

"I'm sure Astrid is just adjusting to someone new coming to the Edge. Something similar happened like this a few years back, and none of us want a recurrence," Hiccup said.

"But, you don't know what it feels like for me when I'm around her!"

"Well, explain it to me!" Hiccup smiled at Lisetta, trying to get her to talk.

"Like when she's doing her target practice. She always gets her axe perfectly on the bullseye. She's the second best Dragon Rider, besides you. And she's so strong, and her relationships with everyone are getting in the way with me trying to fit in. I don't even think you know what it's like to be left out," Lisetta began to cry.

"Don't cry. I know what it's like to be left out, Lisetta. I'll talk to Astrid and see if she can give you more space. But otherwise, it seems like you may be a bit jealous. Perhaps it would help if you tried to talk to her and see what it takes to do the things Astrid can, then you could get better in that way, too!" Hiccup grinned.

Lisetta stopped crying.

"Thanks Hiccup."

"Anytime, Lisetta."

* * *

 _The next day_

* * *

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you could give Lisetta some space? She spoke to me last night, and said that she feels like you're getting in the way of her fitting in. She's new here, and she needs your support," Hiccup said unsurely.

"How am I getting in the way? I've hardly talked to her! It's been two weeks!" Astrid scoffed.

"Just give her time. You've got enough here, she doesn't. Her parents are gone, I think you're the only one out of all of us who hasn't lost something important," Hiccup shot back. Astrid stepped back.

"Excuse me? I've lost my uncle due to the Flightmare, and almost lost my parents in a fire! So back off, Hiccup!" **(that escalated quickly =P)**

Astrid stormed away and Heather ran after her. The rest of the Riders watched them run away, and glared at Hiccup.

"I don't think you should've said that to her, Hiccup," Snotlout said..

"We've all lost something important, but some of them are items that can be replaced. A person is different. You, Heather, and Astrid have lost people," Fishlegs agreed. The gang walked off, leaving Lisetta and Hiccup alone.

"I'm sorry, it's very hard to reason with her," Hiccup apologized.

"It's alright, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," Lisetta grinned.

* * *

 **I think I'm getting lamer with my stories. :D**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **TheSmallestRebel**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just you and me, Astrid," Lisetta whispered to herself that night as she snuck into Astrid's hut. She grabbed Astrid's axe and woke Astrid up.

"LISETTA!" Astrid shrieked as Lisetta held the axe to her neck.

"Quiet, Blondie. I could kill you right now. But I can also- augh!"

* * *

 **And... that's it!**

 **Jk.**

* * *

Astrid looked Lisetta, who was now gagged and on the ground. Heather was standing behind her.

"Don't you dare mess with my friends," Heather growled as she tied Lisetta up. Astrid thanked her and retrieved her axe.

"Heather? Astrid? What's going on? And what in Thor's name did you do to Lisetta?" Hiccup cried, racing to untie the girl.

"She tried to kill Astrid," Heather explained. Hiccup stopped untying Lisetta.

"She wouldn't do that. Would you?" Hiccup looked at Lisetta.

Lisetta frantically shook her head.

"What's going on?" Hiccup frowned. Lisetta started rolling on the ground, trying to get to the stairs. As she did a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. He opened it and read it out loud.

 _Viggo,_

 _I got your message with the plan. If I'm right, it's-_

 _Make Hiccup fall for me_

 _Tear him and the Riders apart_

 _Lead him to you_

 _I'm on it already._

 _~ Lisetta_

"What?" Astrid gasped. Lisetta glared at her.

"You should go now, Lisetta," Hiccup sighed. He clenched his fists and looked away.

"And don't come back," Heather added.

* * *

She was off.


End file.
